


Descargarse

by AdelaideScott



Category: Nochnoy Dozor | Night Watch - Sergei Lukyanenko
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdelaideScott/pseuds/AdelaideScott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kostya no puede esquivar los besos de Antón, más afilados que los dados con sus colmillos pero agudos como pedazos de vidrios rotos, botellas sucias con whisky irlandés, el vodka barato con el que lo ha amenazado terminando en su torrente sanguíneo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Descargarse

**Author's Note:**

> 018.Baileys.Tabla alcohólica.Fandom insano.3/100@Reto diario.

****Kostya no puede esquivar los besos de Antón, más afilados que los dados con sus colmillos pero agudos como pedazos de vidrios rotos, botellas sucias con whisky irlandés, el vodka barato con el que lo ha amenazado terminando en su torrente sanguíneo. Lo ha sujetado desde el Crepúsculo y ha tirado de su cuerpo como si se tratara de una marioneta. Tampoco es que lo haya tratado con sinceridad en la violencia. Quiere que Antón se de cuenta de la barbarie que comete. Que pare el castigo y note que no hay razones. Solo entonces le dirigirá la mirada, que ha permanecido esquiva.

-¿Así que ahora te acuestas con el vejete ese? ¿Por eso le has dado acceso a mi departamento?¿Tienes idea de cuánto me costará volver a levantar las barreras que ahora lo aceptan? Pensé que teníamos algo. Que te importaba más lo que sucediera conmigo. Pero solo querías sangre, ¿no es así? Él te ha dado medio litro y tú has asentido, gustoso, desalmado como eres...

Kostya deja que escupa su rabia. Que la termine dentro de él. Que lo arañé y se haga heridas para ofrecerle gotas que no prueba desde que se dejaron de hablar. Succiona famélico, haciendo caso omiso de los insultos y las caricias-golpes. No dejará que le afecten esos humores cambiantes. No, si puede tener a Antón más tarde, plenamente para sí, ya saciado de odio y listo para recibir otras emociones más constructivas.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer mode on.Nada es mío, solo la idea de fic.


End file.
